Gravity Rewritten
by TwilightRoseAlchemist
Summary: After the death of her older brother, Aria finds herself in Mystic Falls and wrapped up in it's greatest secret. During the trials and adventures her new friends are in, Aria finds that Mystic Falls was exactly where she needed to end up. For her own life's sake.


**AN: / For those of you who are joining me again on this journey, welcome back! And I hope this new version is up to your expectations. To all the newcomers! I really hope you like this **** This is a rewrite and I hope you enjoyment and love the characters. This takes place in season 4. **

**Just a request I have of my readers: I do not tolerate flames. If you have constructive criticism, I am open! I love hearing how I can improve but if all you have to offer is "This sucks." Then do not bother. I do not aim to please everyone. Some of you will like this and others, it's just not your cup of tea and I am okay with that ****. This story does contain an Original Character eventually paired with Damon. When I first saw episode one of season 4, I was sick of Damon getting the short end of the stick of not being happy. So, no Delena in this story…I do ship them hard though haha.**

**That being said! I do have a busy life with college, I will try to update at least once a week but I will aim for a chapter every two weeks. That way nothing is rushed and I can release chapters that I am proud of.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. Only doing a disclaimer this one chapter. **

**Gravity**

**Chapter One: Mystic Falls**

_One, two three and four and one…_

Strumming strings, and piano keys purring in my ear buds blocked out the humming of the plane's engines as well as my mother's. I knew she wanted to talk to me. It's what she wanted to talk about that made me shut her out. I had already heard enough of it from everyone else. My well-rehearsed response was not believable anymore.

"Are you okay?" They ask.

"Do you want to talk about it?" They implore when all they really want to know is how did it happen?

"I'm here for you." They say.

My mind was too exhausted to deal with any of it. And at thirty-thousand feet in the air, I just wanted to listen to my music and count the rhythms. It was an easy enough distraction. Leaning against the window, my brown eyes started at the vast amount of greenery below. Today was supposed to be exciting. We were moving to Mystic Falls just like I had wanted…how quickly things had changed…

_Staring at the pair who danced on stage from the wings, I leaned down and continued my stretches. _

"_Are you ready for this, Aria?"_

_My eyes travelled up the giant of a friend to his bright green eyes. A small grin was plastered on his tanned face. _

"_As ready as ever. Honestly a little nervous though. This is huge for us." Taking his offered hand, I stood and shook out my arms trying to chase away the butterflies in my stomach. _

"_In the long run it is, but we have to go to Mystic Falls. I heard the instructor there is a devil." Eren's face twisted at the idea. _

"_That's the point of us all this for me. Besides getting the chance to train at a school that could lead us to New York, I get to be closer to my brother." I grinned, peeking out of the curtains to get a look at my mother who was sitting in the front row. My good luck charm. _

"_But it's Mystic Falls." He groaned. _

"_I didn't force you to be my partner." I swatted his arm._

_Although it was playful and I knew that he was only teasing, I wouldn't have wanted another partner. I was more than glad when he decided to take this opportunity with me. Eren and I had been into theatre and arts ever since we were young. He is a great dancer but his skill relied more in theatre. He was so creative. His plays made me laugh, cry and wonder. If we impressed the judges enough with this routine, we would land a position at the Creative Arts School in Mystic Falls which would train us for bigger things. It was all really exciting and strange that such a prestigious school would be in such a small town. _

_The music coming to an end signaled that our time had come. _

"_Alright let's win this shit." Eren pumped._

"_So profound. I feel inspired." Rolling my eyes, I followed my partner on stage and took our positions._

_My eyes immediately locked on my mother, waiting to her smile and gentle nod of encouragement that she had done for me so many times…but it never came. Although the bright lights on us made the audience look like a vast shadow, I could see the shine of my mother's phone glowing on her pale cheeks. A deep frown was set on her lips like she was trying to smile yet it just was not there. What was wrong?_

_The music started, and my eyes travelled to Eren quickly. He sensed my hesitation. Now was not the time to be distracted. We had to win this. Getting my limbs to respond was easy enough once I started. But with every twist and turn, I could see my mother. Her frown getting deeper and her cheeks wetter. _

_What had happened?_

_The song did not end fast enough. My chest heaved deeply trying to find air as I held the final pose in Eren's arms. _

"_What's wrong with you?" He whispered while the judges scribbled on their sheets._

"_Something's wrong." _

_My mother's seat was now empty. She had left immediately after the last note of the song eclipsed. _

_Eren and I walked off stage with as much presence as possible. Biting on m bottom lip, I could only wonder what had happened. My mother was such a strong spirit. I had only seen her cry a few times over the years. _

_My thoughts were interrupted when her gentle face came into view. Her hazel eyes glistening with tears that she could not shed anymore. Taking me into her embrace, I held in my own tears at the sound of a small whimper and sniffle coming from her. _

"_That was so beautiful, sweetie. You're sure to win." She laughed weekly._

"_Mom, what's wrong?" I pulled away slightly, but kept her in my arms. I had never seen her look so fragile before. _

"_It can wait." She forced a smile. With a frown, I shook my head. _

"_No. It has to be serious. What happened?"_

_At my pressuring, her eyes glazed over and a deep sob shuddered through her. I could see Eren standing uncertain beside us. He knew my mother well enough to be concerned as well. He was like our family. _

"_Aria honey…a hospital in Mystic Falls called me…it's your brother..."Another cry stopped her words._

_My heart dropped in a second. It was drumming so hard that my head was pounding to its beat. In the back ground, I could the commencement ceremony for the winners about to be announced but I did not care._

"_What's wrong with Ric? Is he hurt?" I pleaded for any answer before my over active imagination made things worse._

"_No, Aria. He passed away." She cried, taking my face her in hands._

_And just like that….nothing mattered. _

_This whole competition…_

_School…_

_The fact that the announcers had just called mine and Eren's name…None of it mattered because the whole purpose I had chosen to go through the rigorous months of training had just died. _

_Shaking out of my mother's arms, I stumbled away trying to get outside. I needed air. I needed to breathe. _

_With a strangled cry, I dropped to my knees the minute the cold air touched my skin. Placing my hands over my heart, I tried to convince myself it was all a dream._

"_Please no…"_

_Warm arms wrapped around me as the new presence sat himself down._

"_I'm so sorry, Ari." Eren whispered._

"Miss….Miss!"

Opening my eyes, I slowly turned towards the exasperated flight attendant who was motioning towards her ears. Rolling my eyes, I took out my ear buds and gave her my full attention.

"We'll be landing soon. We need all electronics stowed away." She breathed.

"I'm pretty sure my music is not going to crash this plane." I laughed bitterly.

"Aria, please." My mother spoke.

With a sigh, I stuffed my phone into my bag and sunk into my chair. The flight attendant walked away and all I could do was glare at her back. My mother's small hand clutching mine brought me back into reality. She gave a weak smile and returned to the book she had been reading; never letting go of my hand to trace a soothing pattern over my own.

Resting on her shoulder, I lazily read the words of her book without registering any of it. Once we were off the stuffy plane, a taxi had brought us to our new home where some of our items had already been delivered. The rest of the moving party would be arriving the following day with our vehicles as well.

It was beautiful. Our new home. Nothing extravagant but it was perfect for the two of us. It was warm and just….homey. The porch in the front of the house was the best part. Already decorated with a couple chairs and a table. We had the best view of the forest and you could faintly hear a creek somewhere.

"I bet you're excited for tomorrow." My mother smiled as she unpacked a small box full of our kitchen wear. We would be needing it in the morning.

"Can I just be sick tomorrow?" I frowned, taking the glasses she handed me and placing them in their new home.

"Oh, don't do that. Besides, I hear that instructor is notorious for being quite the devil to those who miss days."

Or she was just notorious for being a bitch apparently.

"When are Eren and his family going to be here?"

"Tomorrow. We're carpooling to the High School tomorrow so he can register his brother and sister. Both of his parents have to be at the hospital really early to get acclimated." I explained.

Eren's parents were both great doctors which kept them fairly busy. They were great parents, don't get me wrong, but they were gone so much that Eren took on the responsibility of helping raise his younger siblings.

"It's convenient that it's not too far from your school." She nodded, just trying to keep the conversation going.

"I was going to scope it out a bit. Maybe I'll just go there instead. I don't know if dance is right for me anymore." Which was a lie. It was all I had that distracted me from the loss.

The only reason I wanted to come to Mystic Falls was for my brother. My mother was supportive because not only was it a great opportunity for me, but it gave us the chance to be a family again. To be near her son. And here we were, discussing school like it was the only reason why we had come here to being with. She did not want to talk about the giant elephant in the room.

"Can we not pretend that everything is ok?" I hissed, slamming the cupboard a little harder than I intended.

Her silence made me swallow my words. All I could offer was an apologetic smile which she returned with a warm embrace.

"I think I'm gonna' go see him." I muttered into her shoulder. "Do you want to come with me?"

I could see the answer plain in her eyes. I had lost a brother but she had lost her son. She was not ready to face it.

"I won't be long." I said, pulling on a blue sweater, pulling my long brown locks free from a tie.

She remained silent as I shut the door behind me and bound down the stairs of our new home. The air was crisp and smelt of pine cones. It was refreshing compared to the dry air of our old town.

My journey to the cemetery was filled with nothing but morbid thoughts. I didn't know what to say. I wish there was something that could help make this easier for the both of us but it's not like there is a "Basic Conversations Guide after losing a loved one for Dummies" book out there.

_Mystic Falls Cemetery_

How long had I been staring at that sign? I knew once I moved forward and saw his headstone reality would sink in. This was not a dream. With a shaky breath, I took that courageous step and just focused on the sound of twigs and leaves crunching beneath my feet.

I figured that no one would be here. Mystic Falls was a small town and it was fairly late. My assumption was most small town people go to bed early since there was nothing better to do. I was proven horribly wrong by a man sitting in front of my brother's headstone with a bottle of alcohol in his hands. A solemn look cast in his deep blue eyes that were bold enough to see even in the darkness.

"All you're left with is a stone with a birth date one it….which I'm sure is wrong." He spoke smoothly before a deep swig of his drink.

He paced back and forth with his dark hair moving with every step.

"I shouldn't even be here…I didn't get the girl, but I'm stuck baby-sitting. You owe me."

I felt like I was imposing on an intimate moment. This man had obviously come here for a purpose to be alone with his loss.

"It's rude to stare." The man turned to me, his jaw locked in what I could only preserve as annoyance.

"Did you know him?" I asked suddenly.

Cursing myself for making an uncomfortable situation more awkward, I stepped forward boldly and faced my brother's burial ground…He really was gone.

"He was a friend." The man responded, shrugged his broad shoulders covered by a black leather jacket. "Did you?"

"I'm sorry?" My brows furrowed in confusion.

"Know him."

Of course that's what he was asking.

"He's my brother…was..."I whispered so quietly I was surprised that he had heard me well enough to respond.

"You never told me you have a sister, dick." He turned his attention to the headstone.

"Because if I had, you may have tried something." I lowered my voice to try and imitate Alaric's as I took a seat next to the stranger.

I was rewarded with a laugh and him passing his bottle of bourbon to share. Taking a small sip, I coughed at the bitter taste. How did anyone tolerate it?

"Not a heavy drinker? What's your name?" He smirked. It was the kind of grin that suited him.

"Aria Saltzman." I declared, handing back his bottle while still trying to shake away the flavor. "Yours?"

"Damon Salvatore." There was something in the way that he introduced himself that was seething in confidence.

Damon stood from his seat and placed the nearly empty bottle near the grave and I could not help but smile. My brother loved his alcohol…these two must have drank together on more than one occasion if they were friends.

"I take it you just got to town. I would have seen you." Damon spoke with a smug grin.

He rose to my cheeks as I let out a laugh. Was it even appropriate to be laughing? Is there some kind of rule that says 'no joy after losing your brother for unknown amount of days'?

"My mom and I just moved here. We were planning on it even before…" I couldn't even finish the thought. I was grateful for Damon's understanding nod.

"Well, I'll be seeing you around then."

It was more a statement than anything. It wasn't one of those 'Hey, maybe I'll see you around then.' No, it was a promise coming from him.

"I guess you will." I stated with a soft smile.

~.~.~.~.~.

_Alaric Saltzman sat and listen has his hurting friend paced before his grave. Ranting on about how Elena had chosen Stefan. He used Alaric's death as a reason for staying even though he had once committed to leaving Mystic Falls for good if Elena wanted Stefan over Damon once more. Damon couldn't leave them now even if he wanted too. He cared more than he wanted to admit. _

"_I miss you too buddy." Ric said, even though Damon could not hear him. _

_Snapping twigs caught Alaric's attention. His dead breath caught in his throat at the sight of his baby sister. She looked so haggard. Her brown eyes not as bright, and the small amount of freckles on her cheeks pale against her skin. How long has it been since she slept a decent night? _

"_It's rude to stare you know."_

_Damon's heightened senses had alerted him of Aria's presence. His own grief had distracted him from noticing sooner. The two talked and Ric could only watch as Aria sat herself between himself and Damon. How he wished he could talk with her too. _

"_I take it you just got to town. I would have noticed you." Damon flirted naturally. _

_Alaric rolled his eyes at his friend's typical behavior and ran a hand down his face. _

_The musical laugh that erupted from his sister's mouth made a small smile come to his lips. There a little speck of light in her eyes that had not been there before. _

_A comforting thought came to mind. Aria was his sister. It was only a matter of time before she found the dark secret lurking in Mystic Falls. As much as he would rather she remained naïve to the notion of vampires, werewolves and witches…if there was anyone that she could befriend that would keep her safe: Damon was one of them. _

"_I guess you will." Aria smiled at the blue eyed vampire. _

_Damon took a few steps away before he looked over his shoulder. _

"_You don't think I'm going to let you walk out of cemetery alone at night do you?" He asked. _

_Aria scoffed but came to his side. "Like anything bad ever happens in Mystic Falls."_

"_You never know." Damon's brows wagged. _

_With a shake of his head, Alaric stood and watched the pair walk out of his sight._

"_Look after her for me, buddy." _

**A/N: And this concludes chapter one of the rewrite. There are some differences already. I've changed her friends name XD however minor, but I also added more detail. I wanted the loss of her brother to be apparent and her emotions very real. I hope you all like it! Let me know what you think so far! **


End file.
